memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Pria/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is trapped and can't escape from the storm as one of the bubbles strikes the ship's port side causing it to till to port. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as Lieutenant Mason chimes in. MASON (off his console) Captain the impacts have badly weaken the shields they can't take much more punishment Taylor turns to Ensign Carlson as another jolt rocks the ship hard. TAYLOR Carlson what are our options? She raises her hands. CARLSON (Conn Officer) Captain, I've never even seen a dark matter storm, (beat) let alone flown through one. Pria chimes in. PRIA I have just give me helm control. Ship jolts hard. MASON SHIELDS HAVE FAILED ONE MORE HIT WILL DESTROY THE ARCHER! PRIA Please Trust me. TAYLOR Ensign? Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Helm Officer, to Taylor) Might as well Captain this is way, way beyond my piloting skills. Taylor nods and Pria goes to the helm station as Carlson vacates the station for her she sits in the chair and she inputs commands into the console. PRIA Diverting warp power to impulse engines hang on. EXT-SPACE The Archer flies through the dark matter storm dodging several dark matter bubbles that almost hits the ship to take it out. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Pria inputs several commands into the console as Ensign Carlson and the crew are amazed by her piloting skills. MASON Captain we're coming towards a huge bubble of dark matter, (beat) if we don't take evasive action we'll be destroyed. Pria inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer goes between them and then exits the storm. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE The red lights change to the bright lights of the bridge as everyone breathes a sigh of relief. TAYLOR Damage report? Mason looks at his console. MASON (off his console) Communications arrays have been destroyed, but, otherwise, we are intact. Martin chimes in. MARTIN No com chatters?? Sito looks at her console. SITO (Nods) Yes total coms black out Commander. Pria chimes in. PRIA Well you know, there's a Consortium base only a day away from here. I have some friends there, (beat) and I'm sure they'll be happy to refit your communications array. Plus, you can drop me off, I'll be out of your hair. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me. Taylor readjusts her chair. TAYLOR Alright put it in the helm and we'll head there as soon as the hull is repaired. She does so and Carlson sets a course and engages sub-light engines. MASON Hey Pria I was hoping that I could swing by your quarters and help you fix anything that was knocked off your table when we were in that storm. She smiles. PRIA Sure. She left the bridge as Mason returns to his console. CUT TO: INT-GUEST QUARTERS PRIA (smirks) (to com) Device works ready to bring ship to you now. (end of act three, fade out)